Druidic Mermen
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: The Potters are not the traditional pure-bloods. They are pure-blood northern Druidic Merfolk. Watch Harry compete in the Tri-wizard Tournament. How will a Harry that was raised by his father fair.
1. Waking up and dealing with Albus

**Notes.**

* * *

**This will be written as if Voldemort had killed himself permanently. I may latter have one of his followers try and resurrect him. However it will be next to impossible to do so. The reasoning behind this that the resurrection rituals demands that the target had been saved within their mortal life. Therefore, their spirit and soul is located in heaven. There is a demonic reincarnation ritual but it has been debility erased from the history books by both Light and Dark factions. Because that ritual demands that an equal force for good must be created to balance free will.**

**Also dark and black magic are never irreversible. It's sometimes just darn hard to do so. However if fire a powerful enough light sided counter spell it will win out. As darkness must forever flee in the presence of light. That priceable dose not always mean good always wins, as a weak light can only banish the darkness back a little way.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Waking up and dealing with Albus.**

* * *

I felt stiff, like when I got stuck sleeping on a hard surface for a while. No wonder it is morning and I am under a bit of debris. If the blood around me was any thing to go by I would of bleed out without it healing me. Thankfully my pendent was exposed to the light of the full moon the whole time it was out.  
I winced as I got up. Damn I'm still fairly banged up. Which means that the moonstone is out of charge. Luckily I know a spell to charge it, but It will take a few charging cycles to fully heal me. However I need to restore this property to a bear lot of land to build a new dwelling. In the end I decided to kill three birds with one spell.  
Once I got everything out that I wanted to keep I pointed my wand at my once lovely home and called out in hebrew. "Sacred fire of god descend to consume my once lovely home. May the flames burn with the light of a full moon. As it returns this plot of land to how it once was before my ancestors settled and built their home here." I could feel pain from my remaining injuries subside as my mithril and moonstone celtic cross pendant healed them.  
Once I was fully healed I Apparated to my sister-in-law's place as I felt that Albus would place Harry there if he survived. Seeing that I am his father and is still alive I have priority over his custody.  
Once I arrived I noticed that I got there in time to save him from a childhood filled with only misery. "Albus to-manny-middle-names Dumbledore, in the name of Jesus Christ return my son to me or face his wrath."  
That got his attention and he looks as if he wants to kill me but he fell to the ground dead. Minerva smiled at me and brought Harry to me. "What just happen James and it's nice to see you alive and well. Also how in heaven's name did you manage to survive Riddle's attack?"  
"My moonstone pendent shielded me from Voldermort's killing curse but could only block so much. When he noticed he started casting some pretty dark curses leaving me fairly wounded and out cold until a few hours ago. The pendent is enchanted to heal me so long as it has enough charge to do so. It must of taken all of it's charge just to save me from automatic death and blocking the black magic residue then it needed to recharge to save me from my wounds. As to Albus he must of had some pretty evil plans for Harry to justify God ending his life. By the way can you take my place in the clean up of Magical Britain as I need to rase Harry somewhere safe."  
"Of cause I will. Go and rise harry to be happy and healthy." I smiled at her before I vanished to Australia's Gold Coast.


	2. Tri-wizard Tournament Selection

**Warnings and Notices**

* * *

**I am going to start with a simple fact. That fact is that I do not own any rights pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe, or the Mako Mermaids universe. All I can claim is the idea for this story. Which I write as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. Also if you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. Now onto a different topic. I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can. If you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar.**

* * *

**Story Notes**

* * *

**I know it has been quite some time since I have updated this story. Reason being is the lack of inspiration. So don't expect quick updates. As I will most likely to be slowly working on this story without posting any chapters. Until I have completed it. Then post the rest of the story all at once. Right this chapter will have a major time skip and change of prospective.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tri-wizard Tournament Selection**

* * *

My life at the moment is truly amassing. I am currently dating Zac Blakely my true love for just over two years now. We officially started dating during the summer before our fifth year at Mako Academy of the Spiritual Arts. To normal muggles it just an elite christian boarding school on the mysterious Mako Island. The truth is only the half of it. As it is the only magical christian school in existence. We get students from all over the world that want to have a christian education in magic. That is not all. As we get a proper muggle education as well. So when we graduate we can go off to a muggle university if we wanted to.

In the past ten years the only loophole in admission is that Professor McGonagall sends all British muggle-borns to us. As she told their families the truth about the muggle-born's future. She then gave them hope with their much better prospects by attending our school.

When Hogwarts attendance began to drop like a stone. The magical Government of the UK did a major hissy fit. When they down right tried to legally force all muggle-borns to attend locally. My dad had used his power as a founders heir to place an automatic veto such laws. Citing both the Hogwarts charter and the law surrounding Hogwarts. The law state that so long as even one of the founder's bloodlines is still alive anywhere in the world, Hogwarts is untouchable by the government.

When combined with the fact that my dad is still alive and on the board of governors. He pushed for Hogwarts reform. Now it must provide an education that can and will translate into the muggle world. Which is a slow process but is now getting better a decade later. As qualified muggle-borns are slowly joining the staff. Which had a side effect of having Dumbledore's pet Death Eater Snape pushed out of the head potions teacher's post. Before being forced out of the job entirely. As dad had also placed a requirement of a teaching qualification. Along with making a binding oath to teach their subject properly, without any kind of bias.

Now I am part of Mako Academy's Tri-wizard Tournament student delegation. Having already sat my NEWTs just before I left for the Tournament. Those who are joining me are sixth years and a few fellow seventh years. Among the staff is my stepmother, who is the Headmistress and those who normally teach seventh year students.

I know that I am very likely to be chosen for Mako Academy. As there is only seven of us entering and they are running three tournaments at the same time. One each for the Northern and Southern Hemispheres. While third that has two ranging Hemisphere campions with the third being selected by the Goblet of Fire. Knowing my luck I may be selected for both the Southern Hemisphere tournament and the Campion's tournament. Like the attempt to enter me in the last northern tournament. However my fears were alleviated on halloween night. As I was only drawn for the combined torment. While Zac was chosen as Mako Academy's champion for the southern tournament. We promised to help each other out.


End file.
